


They might be Vikings

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Sugarshock! (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dandelion saved Christmas from the Vikings, and Robot Phil saved it from Dandelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They might be Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entwashian

Dandelion is eyeing the reindeer with suspicion. Robot Phil is concerned that she is about to declare them 'potentially Norse' and use some of her authorised deadly force. They have horns, and Dandelion distrusts anything with horns on both sides of its head. So the unicorns, at least, are fine.

"Father Christmas is not a Viking," he assures her. 

Dandelion wheels around, her pink hair flying. She hisses, "He goes by _Julenisse_ among their people."

"So... not a Viking. He has other names."

"There's no way to be sure. _Unless_ -"

"No."

"But all we need is-"

"No."

"And then a vial of-"

"No."

"And then, of course, the lathe."

"No. No lathes."

She pouts, and returns to eyeing up the reindeer. He hears her whisper, "And before that, there was a goat. Also two horns. Coincidence? Oh, I think not. This is how it begins."

He notes her position relative to all lathes, vials, and weapons of all kinds. Dandelion takes her Viking-hatred very seriously. However, she is also exceptionally easily distracted, often by the suggestion of something even more like a Viking. Or by the implication that she has Norse ancestry, that the government are involved in a Norse conspiracy, or that the Vikings wrote the best rock music. The possibilities are endless. Perhaps, if he saves Christmas, he can call shotgun on the sleigh? 


End file.
